Give Your Heart A Break
by anonymousgirl11
Summary: "...We're gorgeous, and we both have problems with Vega. That's more than you and pretty boy will ever have." It's kind of perfect really... how in some twisted way they deserved each other. Ryder/Jade
1. Raise Your Weapons

It's been a couple of days since Beck and I broke up and I was not doing as well as I could be. I avoided hanging around him too often, which often estranged me from my other friends in the group. Lunchtimes were the worst; I learned after the second day that eating at a secluded table where I could brood alone was far better than faking my usual snarky behavior and avoiding any eye or physical contact with Beck.

I also learned that those 30 minutes go by a lot slower without someone to accompany you.

_Please someone save me from this boredom._

I pondered over the groups in the large courtyard of Hollywood Arts. They all knew who I was and would never dream of sitting at my table unless it was a dare or required for school work. No one would dream of approaching.

"Looky here. Is that Jade West eating alone?" I turned my head to see Ryder walk up to the table I was at.

_I spoke too soon._ I already missed wallowing in my loneliness because lord knows what this slime ball wanted from me.

"Don't ask to be my partner for the upcoming project Ryder because I can do far worse than Vega."

His response was a loud laugh that attracted attention from surrounding tables. "I almost forgot about that."

"Really, because I don't think your ego has."

"Even when dealing with heartbreak you're still as snarky as ever." He said casually while sliding onto the table.

_Ouch._

I felt my body stiffen. "Who told you?" I winced at how strained and weak my voice sounded.

"It's all over the Slap that golden boy and goth girl broke up… oh and I guess the whole eating alone thing may have tipped me off. Plus I could tell by the way girls weren't afraid to throw themselves at Beck anymore," he answered easily.

His last comment made me snort, "Like that stopped those sluts before."

"No it didn't," he said pensively. "But that was because he always flirts back." If he didn't notice my discomfort before the noticeable wince probably tipped him off. It scared me how he knew exactly what to say to throw me off balance. "It seems I hit a sore spot."

"Congratulations Ryder," I said in a bored tone. "You have no room to judge my relationship seeing as yours are based on your own selfish gains."

"I hit everything on the nose, didn't I?"

_Great, now I'm dealing with a mind reader. _"Don't seem so sure about that."

"We are more alike than you think." He finished with a probing stare. He seemed to be getting closer with every statement.

"I seriously doubt that, I mean look at you and then take a long look at me. We're as far away from each other as you can get."

"Hmmm, we both don't mind stepping on a couple of toes to get what we want, we're gorgeous, and we both have problems with Vega. That's more than you and your pretty boy will ever have." He was so close that I could see the slight freckles on his face.

"Stop acting like you know everything about Beck and stop acting like you know about _anything_ about me. I'm going through a rough time right now and I don't need an annoying ass poking into my life."

"Stop pitying yourself. You went through a fucking break up Jade. There are things in life other than your boyfriend." He said annoyed. "Oh wait, I forgot. You pushed everything else to the backburner when you two started going out."

"Don't act like you're so much better than I am. You pitied yourself for a while after Tori embarrassed you in front of anyone. And you haven't even grown or changed from that experience as far as I can tell you're still a misogynistic jerk."

"I never said I wanted you to change. Just remember that."

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

He was already walking away from me when I said that. He turned around and saluted me, "See you later Jade."

_Asshole._

* * *

"Hey Jade," Tori said nervously while sitting in Cat's usually spot next to me. I pointedly looked at the seat she was sitting at and then at her face. She scrambled to move over and cleared her throat, "Umm…"

I cut her off before she could stutter out her question. "Let me guess, you want to know what Ryder and I were talking about during lunch." I noticed that a couple of students in class leaned in closer after that statement. "_Excuse me._ Last time I checked I wasn't talking to any of you." The eavesdroppers immediately turned away although I could tell they were still listening intently. "Anyways, I don't think it really concerns you."

Her eyes widened comically. "Jade he's bad news, just remember that. He makes you feel all wonky inside and then he breaks your heart."

I almost snorted at that. "Vega, sloppy seconds are not my style. We are not a thing."

"Are you positive?" Vega asked unsurely.

"No Vega I'm not positive. Ryder and I may be going out but I was just never informed of it," I said with an eye roll. "Get real, he's hot but not my type."

She seemed satisfied with my answer. "I trust you just –"

"HEY guys look what I just bought at the Sky Mall!" Cat came running in holding a funny looking contraption.

_Phew. Saved by the ginger._

* * *

By the time I got home I was even more irritated than usual after being interrogated about my supposed relationship with Ryder Daniels by people I don't even know. The worst confrontation was with the group after Sikowitz's class.

"_Hey Jade!" I saw Cat, and her usually bubbly self, run towards me. "Are your's and Ryder's couple name Ryde or Jyder?"_

"_We don't have a couple name for two reasons: one, we're not a couple and two, couple names are stupid anyways. Who told you that we were a couple anyways."_

"_Oh you know Jessica, Mary, Patrick, Nancy, Todd-"_

_I cut her off, "Actually I don't know any of them."_

"_-And Adam, Carrie-"_

"_Okay I get it now. But we're not a couple so you can tell Jessica, Mary, and the rest of them that Jyder is not a couple."_

"_So it is Jyder! I knew it! Ryde sounds like that one word so it's weird. But Jyder is-"_

"_Cat!"_

"_What?" She asked somewhat scared._

"_Jyder does not exist!" I yelled angrily._

"_Well you could of just told me you liked Ryde better, I mean it is your relationship…"_

"_No Cat, Jyder does not exist because I am not, nor will I ever go out with Ryder Daniels."_

"_So what's this I hear about you and Ryder dating?" Andre asked adding to my irritation._

"_We're not dating! Why is everyone jumping to that conclusion?"_

"_I hate to break it to you but it looked like you guys were in an intense conversation at lunch. Plus you ditched us and we found you alone with Ryder. I mean, you know that guy's reputation." Andre sounded like he was apologizing._

"_So we were talking? Does that automatically mean we're dating or even interested in each other?"_

_Beck walked up at that moment. "I don't know Jade you assumed I was interested in every girl I talked to."_

Asshole.


	2. Be Careful of What you Wished For

_Be careful of what you wish for Jade. _All I wanted for these past couple of days was for the gossip about my recent break up to die down. And it did, it really did but not without consequence.

"_How could she have gotten either of them, she doesn't deserve their attention-"_

"_I heard Beck broke up with her because she was cheating on him with Ryder."_

"_At least Beck is free from the Wicked Witch. I wonder how he's taking the news that she's moved on so fast."_

"_She's acting like a slut… Who rebounds that quickly after a 3-year relationship? She's probably had been cheating on him for months before there break up."_

"_Skank-"_

"_-What a whore"_

"_Ryder and Jade…"_

"Will EVERYBODY SHUT UP for a second?" I yelled in annoyance. The hallway was filled with deafening silence and I felt their stares from every angle. This felt more like a walk of shame than a casual walk to my locker. "Thank you."

It seemed like everywhere I went eyes followed me and scrutinized my every movement. There was really only one way to solve this.

Kill it at its roots.

* * *

I walked over to the senior hallway where the students were slightly better and holding their contempt. After a few minutes of walking I finally found Ryder and grabbed his arm harshly.

"Whoa, what are you… Oh well if it isn't my new girlfriend," he said while smiling cheekily.

That attracted attention from around us. I whirled around, "Will you stop feeding the rumors?"

He rolled his eyes, "Find, but where are you taking me?"

"To the junior hallway; we need to clear a couple things up."

Everyone was looking at us but they were careful not to whisper after the scene just a few minutes ago.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted while hitting my locker to get their attention. "Ryder and I have an announcement to make. I know there has been rumors going around that I'm dating Ryder and even cheated on Beck with him. Ryder and I –"

"Jade," Ryder stage-whispered. "I thought we weren't supposed to go public yet."

That started the whispers up again. I turned and glared at him and he barely contained his laughter. "No! What I was saying was _Ryder and I_" I raised our conjoined hands for emphasize. "Are not dating nor are we interested in each other at the moment."

"If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just told me…"

Asshole.

* * *

I was fuming throughout the rest of my classes. I could see my classmates' judgmental stares and unconcealed whispers about this morning. Ryder was an untrustworthy sleaze (_how did you not see that coming, Jade_?) and confirmed the rumors of us dating.

My anger seemed to radiate in waves because whenever it seemed someone was about to question me they turned back around before they could get within a 10-foot distance of me.

_Serves them right._

But now I had a small dilemma on my hands. Where do I sit at lunch today? Either way there will be tension and irritation on my part and curiosity on everybody else's part.

Who would I rather face? Beck or Ryder?

The bell rang at that moment making me jump. I took my time gathering my things, I didn't want to make a decision quite yet.

As I stepped out the door it seemed fate already decided for me in the form of my worst nightmare, Tori Vega.

"Jade. Come with me," Tori beckoned me over.

And just as usual everybody was enraptured at this scene.

"_Tori is Ryder's ex and Jade's fr(enemy) what would she think of their recent hook-up?"_

"_Yeah and Beck is one of Tori's best friends! Plus he did kiss her before…"_

"_I wonder what's going to happen!"_

I decided following Tori would be the best path all things considered. If I blew her off then rumors of a love triangle between Tori, Ryder, and I would sprout. The last thing I need is more drama.

When Tori and I reached the usual table we received mix reactions from the group. Andre was relieved, Cat was excited, Robbie was scared, and Beck had a look of interest on his face. They all were curious.

"Jade? Is it true you and Ryder hooked up in the janitor's closet and walked out holding hands?" Cat asked innocently.

I expected to feel angry at that question but all I felt was exhaustion. "No Cat, that didn't happen."

"Look… Jade. We don't believe the rumors but what _is_ going on between you and Ryder?" Andre asked cautiously, waiting for an explosion.

"Nothing! We had a conversation yesterday, rumors spread, and I tried to clear them up this morning but it fueled the fire."

"What was this _conversation _about Jade? I mean you guys were really close," Beck stated accusatorily. Huh, first time iceman has shown emotion in months.

"Why should it matter? It's of no one's concern but ours!" I was starting to get angry.

"Maybe this is why all the rumors started Jade! You're acting all sneaky and not giving me any straight answers, what else am I supposed to think?" Beck was starting to get louder.

"Is it possible for us to have a normal conversation?"

"Stop changing the subject! And why couldn't you have asked yourself while you were arguing with me for no reason?"

"Umm.. guys?" Cat fiddled with her hands.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" We yelled in unison.

"Fine Beck, you want to know what we were talking about? We were talking about our recent break up and how you and I have absolutely nothing in common! Plus, Ryder agrees with me. Ryder and I have more in common than we ever did!" I grabbed my bag and stormed away from the table. I wandered aimlessly for a couple minutes before I ended up against my locker in the deserted hallway.

I was blind with angry tears and was finding it harder to breathe so I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the ground. "Why can't we go back to where we were two years ago?" I asked aloud.

"Because you both have changed."

I turned my head to see who answered. Of course it would be the person who got me into this mess in the first place. "I'm not in the mood Ryder."

He seemed shocked at the tears in my eyes. "I heard what happened at lunch. The freshmen near my table gave a play-by-play reenactment of your conversation. But I must say, the girl who played you was not a convincing Jade."

"Please just leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked imploringly.

"Well that sucks because I don't want your company now." At that, I stood up and began to walk away.

"You know I just don't mean right now, right? I meant that in general."

That froze me in my tracks. I turned around to see a sincere expression on his face but it was also tinged with anxiousness. I laughed cynically, "You say that now but wait a couple days. Trust me, we're too alike to ever work out."

Maybe if I looked back to see the expression on his face I would have changed my mind. But sometimes you just have to look forward.


End file.
